


Inspiration

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Lemon, NSFW, PWP with even less of the last P, Sexy Times, Workbench sex, i'm not even sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: Convincing Uta to take you on as an apprentice was hard work. Uta convincing you to help him find inspiration? Much easier.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hooligans,
> 
> This is my first venture into the Tokyo Ghoul fan fiction community, so I hope you like what you read. 
> 
> I have a few other works in a different fandom that are on-going, but I really needed to get this out of my system. There is pretty much no plot to this. It is but a glorified excuse to write some sexy times with Uta (because there really isn't enough of it out there).
> 
> My work is Un-Beta'd, so there may be a few mistakes in it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

It's late afternoon in the 23rd Ward. You're currently sat in HySy, watching Uta work on a new mask. 

After your first visit to HySy, you'd practically begged him to make you his apprentice. When he'd said no, you'd asked the next day. After that refusal, you'd asked again the day after that. This went on for about a month. His constant rejections were hard, but you were determined to study under him, desperate to see him at work. You'd eventually discovered why he kept rejecting you.

After all, ghouls do try to avoid being around humans for extended periods of time.

Yep, you'd discovered that those eyes of his aren't just for show; they're the real deal.

You'd walked in as always, planning to beg him for a chance yet again. As you'd opened the door into the main studio, you'd seen him, mouth wide open as he popped an eyeball inside. You'd let out a tiny squeak of shock, which had alerted him to your presence. You'd considered running away, but you'd known deep down that he would pursue you. Instead, you'd decided to make him an offer.

'Take me on as an apprentice, and I'll keep your secret.' He'd blinked at you, clearly taken aback. He'd asked you if you'd considered the fact that he could just eat you there and then. You'd looked him dead in the eyes, and in the most serious voice you could muster you said 'I have, but I assure you, you don't want to eat me; I taste terrible.' Your response had made him giggle, and he finally offered to make you his apprentice. You'd left HySy feeling gleeful, eagerly anticipating your new job.

That was two months ago, and things between the two of you are great. You've settled into a routine; he tends to his clients as normal while you observe him. When that's done, you make coffee, and the two of you discus mask ideas. When a final design is chosen, he begins work immediately, and you go back to watching him work. You've learnt a great many things so far, and you eagerly look forward to working with him for many months yet to come. There is one slight problem however… 

You have a serious crush on him.

You're not sure when it happened, but at some point during your apprenticeship you'd begun to notice things about him. Little things like how his tongue pokes out of his mouth when he's focusing, and how he smiles with his eyes rather than his mouth. You'd also caught a peak down his vest, and the sight was almost enough to make you fall to your knees and beg him to remove it properly. Your thoughts around him almost always seem to involve begging…

Your thoughts return to the present as Uta calls out to you. 'Can you pass me my scissors? I need them for something important.' You grab them for him, eager to assist him in anyway he needs you to. 

As you hand him the scissors, you're surprised to feel him yank on your t-shirt. Before you can ask him what he's doing, he uses the scissors to slice clean through the fabric, cutting it in half. You cry out in shock, not expecting him to do such a thing. You look at him sternly whilst trying to cover up.

'What the hell was that for?!' You shout, irritated that you're going to have to walk home with your shirt wide open.

Uta looks at you blankly. 'I need inspiration, so I decided to do something reckless. Although, it's not quite as reckless as my next move.' Before you have time to ask, he stands up, pushing you against his workbench. He brings his mouth down to push against you own, and starts kissing your forcefully. You close your eyes, giving yourself over to him. After all, it's not everyday your crush makes a move on you!

He snakes his tongue into your mouth, and you start moaning in pleasure. You hear a snipping sound, followed by the feeling of a beringed hand grasping a breast; he's cut your bra off! You'd complain to him about that too, if your mouth wasn't occupied with something far more important that clothing. 

Still, just because you're not in a position to complain, it doesn't mean the turnabout isn't still fair play.

You take the scissors from him, and give his vest the same treatment he gave your t-shirt. Once the fabric is fully bisected, you toss the scissors to the side, and start running your hands across his chest. He's surprisingly toned for someone who sits down at work all day. It must be hunting humans that keeps him in shape.

That thought arouses you so much it sickens you. The mere thought of Uta doing something as primitive as hunting his prey awakens something primal within you, and you feel your body preparing to be fucked by him. 

Another huge turn-on is that fact you know he can kill you easily if he wants to, but is instead using you for other pleasures. It's like a lion hunting a gazelle, only to start humping it instead.

Uta breaks the kiss, panting slightly. 'I bet I can do something even more reckless. Wanna see?' Instead of answering, you put a hand between his legs, aiming for an erection you're sure you'll find there. Sure enough, your hand makes contact with his length, which feels rock hard and ready to go. 

Uta tears into the front of your jeans, ripping the buttons off. Again, the almost animalistic element to his actions has you growing wetter still, desperate for him to fill you. He manages to get your jeans halfway down your legs before giving up, and tearing your underwear off. You're about to pull down his harem pants when he turns you over, pushing your exposed chest onto the cool workbench's surface. He encourages you to spread your legs as far as possible, so you wriggle one leg out of your jeans so you can spread them properly. As soon as you're in position, you feel something wet slide against your opening; it's his tongue.

He slowly inserts his tongue into you, letting you get used to it for a few seconds before he starts tongue fucking you in earnest, hands moving around your waist to toy with your clit. The pleasure washing through you is intense, and you begin to wonder why you didn't offer yourself up as 'inspiration' from day one. You only hope he needs a constant supply of the stuff, because you could get used to this.

You start to feel an orgasm building, and start moaning his name, following it with words like 'more' and 'harder'. He does as you request, and it's not long before you're on the cusp of your orgasm, ready to fall into oblivion. 

He stops before you get the chance. 

He removes his face from between your legs, and you're about to turn around and smack his beautiful, teasing face when you hear a rustling of fabric behind you. As you realise that it's the sound of him freeing himself from his harem pants, he shoves into you so forcefully it makes the table shake. That's all it takes to bring you to climax, your scream of pleasure loud enough to wake the dead. Your pleasure in intensified by Uta, who is fucking you without mercy. You can feel the workbench shake underneath you as he continues his thrusts, the vibrations toying with your nipples. He puts a hand into your hair, yanking your head up so he doesn't have to bend over much to speak to you. To your surprise, he sounds almost bored.

'What turns you on more; being fucked by a Ghoul, or begin fucked by your boss?' You moan, not expecting to hear him use such vulgar language. He clearly likes the sound of your moans. 'You're such a naughty girl, willing to drop your panties for me on a whim. I wish I'd known about your naughty streak sooner; I've wanted to do you since I first saw you. I hope you like it kinky, because you and I have some lost time to make up for.' His words drive you towards a second orgasm, body feeling overheated from all of the sensations rushing through it. A few more hard thrusts, and one of his hands rubbing at your clit is all it takes to ruin you, he name the only thing on your lips as the world falls apart for the second time.

He finishes soon after, bottoming out before shooting his load deep inside of you. He rocks his hips a little, trying to ride out his orgasm. Eventually, he stops moving, clearly satisfied. He collapses on top of you, not bothering to slip out of you just yet. You both stay like that for a long while, Uta pressing gentle kisses against your hair. He whispers softly to you.

'You're all the inspiration I'll ever need, all in one beautiful little package.'

**Author's Note:**

> So, any thoughts? 
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback should you desire to. I accept both praise and criticism, just so long as it's constructive :)
> 
> Ta ta for now ;)


End file.
